Out Law
by MariskaMania
Summary: When a woman is raped and a man shot execution style Olivia Benson works alone to find her attacker, however there is more to the woman than Olivia could ever imagine, question is, will they both make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Nicole looked out of the limo window, she admired all the sites New York City had to offer, her day dream was shattered suddenly as the brakes screamed across the road, her body thrown from her seat the floor. She laid there for 30 seconds before moving, she had blacked out, touching her head she felt the hot trickle of blood from her eyebrow. A small pop was heard, Nicole buried her face in her hands as the glass divider shattered between her and her driver, the door swung open and a large man got in the limo followed by a smaller, older man.

The frightened woman dared to peep through her fingers to see the men, the bigger man dragged Nicole into his lap holding her arms behind her back, she let out a small squeal, she couldn't move.

"Hello Nicki, miss me darling?"

Nicole opened her eyes, her blood now seeping into the right eye from her cut brow, she didn't let her shock show but she couldn't believe who was now sat in front of her.

"You owe me Nicki Darling" The slim man unfastened his belt, and wrapped it around the 28 year old's neck pulling it tight. He unzipped his trousers and pulled at her skirt revealing her underwear.

"I see you still like the expensive stuff" He smirked as he slapped her bruising face. Nicole closed her eyes and held her breath, she knew what was coming next and refused to be awake for it.

* * *

><p><p>

"What happened?"

"The limo was seen screeching to a halt, two men got out, shot the driver then piled in to the back and attacked the woman" the on scene officer said crossing under the crime scene tape with Olivia Benson.

Looking in at the driver who was still slouched in his chair, wearing a full Chauffeur uniform, Olivia observed the single gun shot wound to the head.

"This is execution style, what happened to the woman, have you got an ID yet?"

"It looks like she was raped and tortured" replied the on scene officer.

"Where is she now?"

"Still in the back"

"Dead?" Olivia questioned.

The on scene officer looked at Olivia "We're waiting on the bomb squad".

Olivia looked at him in shock, "What?"

"Whoever she pissed off not only knows how to execute with one shot, but also knows how to make bombs, she can't move, thing is she needs to go to hospital and soon, she's bleeding heavily".

Olivia looked at him then headed over to the open limo door, she saw a weeping girl, who was propped up sitting in a pool of her own blood, the belt still tight around her neck, the blood on her face now dry.

"Hi" she paused "My name's Olivia Benson from the Special Victims Unit, how're you doing?"

"I'm scared" she sobbed looking at Olivia through terrified blue eyes, her brown hair matted with blood and semen. "My arm aches, I just want to let go"

"You're doing really good, keep holding on, the bomb squad will be here soon, then we'll have you on the way to hospital, okay".

Nicole nodded, her arm that was holding up her stiff body was now shaking.

"What's your name?"

"Nicole, Nicole Darling"

"Do you know who did this to you Nicole?"

She nodded "James Redford and his dogsbody, Paul Valentino"

"Do you know why?"

"I was his girlfriend, we were going to get engaged but I left, he hated me for it, and he hated that I had my own money and means to leave, I was the only person in his life that wasn't dependant on him for money". Nicole whimpered as her arm became more and more painful, shooting pains began jabbing at her muscles, her breathing had become harder.

Olivia nodded, she was about to speak when she was called away from the car.

"Bomb squad is ready to take over"

Olivia turned to face the car, "Nicole, the bomb squad are here, i'm going to be right over there, waiting for you okay". Leaving to a safe distance, Olivia watched nervously as the bomb squad took over.

It was 30 minutes before Nicole emerged from the limo, CSU was now on the scene, Olivia ran to Nicole's side clutching her arm as she stumbled to the paramedics.

* * *

><p><p>

At Mercy General, Olivia waited for the results of the tests, she sat waiting for Elliot who still hadn't shown up to work, she took out her phone and tapped in his speed dial and called him.

"Damn it Elliot" she moaned to herself as the answer machine kicked in, again. Just as she hung up her phone rang.

"Benson"

"Olivia, Elliot is still a no show, I'm sending Fin to you now, still at Mercy?"

"Yes Captain still here" she didn't ask Cragen about Elliot, she knew he's tell her although she was silently worried about her partner.

"CSU are going over the limo now, Munch is working on the victim, turns out she hasn't done anything since birth".

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, there are no records of her living anywhere, working, school records, her record's clean but we have no trace of her other than the day she was born, I know she's the victim Olivia, but we need to get her talking".

Olivia agreed "I'm just waiting to talk to her, as soon as I know anything, you'll know".

Both the Captain and detective hung up, sighing Olivia couldn't understand how this woman was a undead ghost. She looked up spotting the doctor working on Nicole.

"Excuse me, Detective Benson, Special Victims, I came in with Nicole Darling. I was wondering if you could help me, I need to know if she's ever been admitted for anything, I don't need dates ect, just need to know if she's ever been in hospital prior to today and after birth".

Doctor Laura Reading looked at the detective, her long brown hair hung straight just below her shoulders resting on her white jacket.

"Can I ask why?"

"She's a ghost"

Laura looked at Olivia "To be clear, you only want to know if Miss Darling has been in hospital after her birth?"

"Yeah, don't worry I don't want to know anything to break patient doctor confidentiality". Olivia smiled half heartedly.

"Okay, let me check" Laura headed over to the computer, sat behind the desk and began typing. She looked up at Olivia "You're right, either she's extremely lucky or she is indeed a ghost".

"When can I talk to her?"

"She's with a nurse now getting pain relief, you can talk to her in 5 minutes".

Olivia thanked Laura before heading back to the waiting room, she called Cragen again confirming that she was indeed a ghost.

* * *

><p><p>

"How're you feeling?"

Nicole shrugged her shoulders, "As good as I can feel considering I was strangled and raped".

Olivia stood next to her bedside, "Nicole I need to ask you a couple of questions" she waited for a 'go' response, as soon as Nicole had nodded Olivia continued. "You told me earlier that James Redford and Paul Valentino had hurt you, can you tell me what happened?"

Nicole took a deep breath "I've only been in New York for a few hours, I was meant to be visiting a friend. I was day dreaming, staring out the window, when I was thrown from my seat, Tom slammed the brakes on, I went flying"

"Tom's your driver?"

"Yes he's worked for me for years now, we always travel together"

Olivia gave a small nod indicating her to continue telling her what had happened.

"I heard a pop, not very loud it was like a muffled gunshot, I buried my head in my hands still on the floor, not that it helped I should have got out and ran. That's when Paul almost ripped the door off and got in followed by James. Paul picked me up off the floor, I could barely see from the blood in my eyes, he held my arms behind my back, that's when James took off his belt and almost strangled me with it. Then I held my breath till I passed out, I knew what he was going to do, well, minus the bomb, and damn sure wasn't going to be awake for it". Nicole spoke coldly, there was little emotion in her voice, her eyes stayed dry, this was very rare and even shocked Olivia slightly.

"Nicole, I have to ask you something" she paused searching for the words, "Nicole as part of our investigation, we carry out background information on our victim, to learn about their past, from that we can narrow down who to look at, but there is no trace of you other than the fact you were born in Florida".

Nicole looked at Olivia and spoke with distain, "I'm a private person, Detective Benson, it's not wise to know everything about everyone all the time. This is one of those times".


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia stared at her Captain "She won't talk, as soon as I mentioned her being a ghost, she spun some story about being a private person and somethings shouldn't be looked into and she was one of them".

"You think there's more to this than being a private person?"

"Of course, I bet if she didn't have a bomb strapped to her she would've ran away this morning and that would have been the last we saw of her".

"Fin's your partner on this case Olivia, I want you two to get to the bottom of this, fast".

Olivia nodded "I filled him in at the hospital, after she kicked me out her room, we caught up in the parking lot".

Cragen waved his hand excusing her "Quickly Olivia" he said referring to the case.

Olivia walked out of the office and headed over to Fin, he had got back to the precinct 35 minutes before she had. Olivia had driven to Elliot's house, she had planned to go and find out why he'd deserted her this morning, after looking through the windows of the Stabler house it was clear, no one was home. Olivia looked frustrated and overly confused as she reached Fin at his desk.

"You okay Liv?"

"Never better" she replied sarcastically. "You found anything new on Miss Darling?"

"Nah, nothing that can help track her down, we've got her passport now, but it doesn't help. It's like she was born today, in that limo, I've got nothing".

Fin looked over at Munch who was eating chinese noodles, he dangled some in his mouth before realising both Olivia and Fin were looking at him. "So you just gonna sit there and eat your weight in noodles?" Fin smirked slightly.

"Want some?" he chuckled slightly.

"Thought you were working on the victim's info?" Fin smiled slightly throwing a paper ball at him.

"I was, but got nowhere but hungry. So let's see how my expertise can help you this time" Munch winked placing his noodles on his desk and started walking over to the evidence board, it consisted of a few crime scene photos, Nicole's passport photo and her photos from the hospital.

"I see why you need my help" he grinned.

"This girls a ghost, she was born and according to the records that's all she's done" Fin said facing the board confused.

Munch looked at the board, scanning it carefully, he looked at the photos, then noticed the drivers license.

"This" he said picking up a photo copy of the license, "is Maria Lopez, also known as Aria Rush, Carey Spencer and, finally, Spencer Relentless. And that's just some of the alias's she uses".

"How do you know all that?" Benson asked.

"A few years ago Miss Darling here was charged in Florida for fraud, then in DC for extorting money from an old guy, no wonder I couldn't get anything off her real name, it's not in the system, the only names we have for her are those that victims of her money laundering gave us after she'd disappeared".

"So she get's around a bit" Fin added.

Munch nodded in agreement, when Olivia started to speak.

"So whoever she's extorting this time came back and bit her on the ass". Olivia pushed the hair out of her face sighing deeply. "This isn't just about her, whoever she is, we've got a body to deal with. Tom".

"Tom's the driver right? You got a picture of him?" Munch asked, after his relentless searches for Nicole Darling, he had come up empty handed. "Maybe he's not just a driver, she used to have a partner in DC".

"You're thinking it's the same guy?" asked Fin.

"Maybe, at least now we have a photo of her to put in the system along with some details. She's not the type to work alone". Munch continued.

Olivia nodded, "Nicole said, Tom had been her driver for years now, they _always _travelled together".

After gathering photographs and information on Tom who as of yet had no last name, the three detectives sat down, tired and frustrated.

"I say after a good nights sleep, we come in tomorrow and find Mr Redford and Mr Valentino, I don't know about you guys, but I can't concentrate anymore. I'm starving".

Both Olivia and Fin looked at Munch half amused through the tiredness that clouded their thoughts. Nodding, they silently agreed with him. The detectives picked their jackets up, sluggish but eagre to get home to sleep. Munch picked up his chinese take out menu up from the desk, Fin shook his head as a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Did you never learn how to cook?" he joked looking at Munch, Olivia smiled but was already half way out the door and didn't even consider looking back.

"C'mon guys, I would like to get some sleep tonight". She said leading the SVU troops out the office.


	3. Chapter 3

"Benson" Olivia said answering the phone. It was 3am.

"Olivia, I need you in now, Nicole Darling has vanished from Mercy General". Through the haze of tiredness, Olivia sat up, she recognised her Captain's voice on the end of the phone. She nodded, "Okay, I'm leaving now".

Olivia had jumped in the shower quickly to wake herself up, got dressed and jumped straight in her car. She arrived at the precinct only a matter of minutes, the roads were quiet. Sleepily, Olivia wandered to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup of energy.

"Sleep well?" Another tired voice spoke up. Olivia looked in the direction of the voice, it was Fin.

"Yeah, I love minimal sleep. Keeps me on my toes". The sarcasm missing, replaced by a sleepless drone. She noticed Munch wasn't in, "So where's happy?"

"Just us Sleepy". Fin smiled he was already on his second cup of coffee.

Olivia smiled. "C'mon then Dopey, let's crack on".

* * *

><p><p>

Both Olivia and Fin headed to Mercy General hospital, when they arrived they were met by Doctor Laura Reading.

"Morning" Laura said, clearly she hadn't slept in a while.

"This is my partner, Fin, we're here about" Olivia was cut off.

"Nicole Darling, yes I've been expecting you! Not a lot to tell, she just left. She was checked on at 2:30, a nurse went back to administer some pain medication. She was gone". Doctor Laura Reading spoke with a lack of interest.

"You got the security footage?" Fin asked.

"Me, No. That's security's job. They're waiting for you to collect it". Doctor Reading looked for a staff nurse. "Lucy" she gestured for her to come closer. "Take these two up to Security for me". The monotone robot spoke clearly.

Lucy nodded, and began walking towards the elevator. Fin leant into Olivia slightly, "I didn't think grouchy was a member of the seven dwarfs". Both detectives laughed slightly following the nurse.

* * *

><p><p>

Back at the precinct, Fin and Olivia sat with a large cup of coffee in front of them, whilst they sat watching the security footage from the hospital. They had watched 16 hours worth cut into 3 hours, skipping through the tapes, stopping only when a possible visitor would turn up. Cragen walked in to the small room which held two of New York's finest.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Over the past 16 hours worth, she has had no visitors, she didn't have a cell phone, so no one would've made contact". Fin answered.

"Keep going, we need something on this woman".

Olivia and Fin continued to stare at the screen in front of them for another hour, covering a further 4 hours of footage.

"If this girl ran, it ain't because of no one on this tape". Fin began skipping through the tape, when Olivia sat up from her slouch.

"Wait, pause it there!" Her voice filled with a sudden urgency. "There" she said pointing to a guy wearing a black suit. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but when have you ever seen a doctor wearing a full suit, to visit a patient?"

Fin and Olivia rose to their feet, they grabbed their jackets and headed straight out the door. Cragen walked in to the small offside room, where the tape was paused, he saw the guy on the screen, and knew his detectives had a lead. But they didn't know, what he knew.

* * *

><p><p>

"Detectives Benson and Tutuola, Special Victims Unit, is Doctor Laura Reading still here?"

"Yeah, she's here, but she ain't in a good mood. Like, this betta be important or she'll have you for dinner". A young man spoke. Olivia and Fin looked at each other, half in disbelief, half trying to keep their comments to themselves.

"Look kid, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. Would we?" Fin said sizing up the young guy. "Hasn't anyone told you to respect your elders? Just go get her".

Minutes later, a very tired Doctor approached them. "Sorry about him, new kid. Doesn't understand what manners are yet. How can I help you?"

"Nicole had a visitor at 12:13am this morning. He was wearing a black suit. Do you remember anyone dressed like that?"

Laura thought for a minute. "No" she replied shaking her head. "Can I have a word in private?" She asked, she didn't need an answer, she started heading towards her office. She opened the door and sat at her desk, on the desk there were papers stacked high. Her laptop was buried her phone flashing, she had messages and clearly no time to get back to them.

"Ever since Nicole Darling was admitted to this hospital, 2 members of staff have had their identities stolen, 4 of the staff nurses have had money or possessions go missing, and my office was raided, in which my credit card was stolen along with bank statements". She sighed. "There was speculation, she had something to do with it. We were going to call the cops later today, after we'd gone through the tapes".

"What made you suspect her?" Fin asked

"Every time something went missing, she was not in bed. We get medication stolen, and on the rare occasion people steal sheets, or even scrubs. But this is something very new".

Olivia looked at Fin, they got up. "We need a list of everything stolen, and if it is Nicole, we'll catch her before she get's too far". Fin said, both him and Olivia left the hospital. They sat in the car, and sighed. "You think Nicole did this?"

Olivia looked at Fin "Would explain how she's managed to stay a ghost all her life. She's living someone else's life".

Fin nodded, then drove back to the precinct. On arrival, both Fin and Olivia walked in to the squad room bearing a small box of food each. They sat at their desks and ate, in between bites they talked about Nicole. Cragen made an appearance, he poked his head out of his office door. "Liv, Fin, a word please". Standing up, Olivia shot Fin a look, although they had no idea what they were about to hear.

* * *

><p><p>

"Take a seat, both of you". Cragen spoke, his whole demeanour changed. He looked saddened, almost guilty of something.

Olivia and Fin sat down looking anxious. An intent look washed over them both as they waited for Cragen to speak.

"Nicole Darling" He paused. "Nicole Darling is a lot more dangerous than we previously thought. Elliot hasn't been in, due to Kathy" Olivia's heart started racing in her chest, she became more impatient, she edged toward the edge of the seat. "She was a victim of Nicole Darling. She was stabbed the same day Nicole arrived in New York". Cragen stopped talking, Olivia wanted to know more. She had to know more.

"What happened?" She questioned.

Cragen took a deep breath in and exhaled heavily. "Kathy was visiting a family member in the Bronx, Nicole turned up. They knew each other, we made the connection, because Kathy is friends with Spencer Relentless. She had a photo of them together, Elliot emailed it over". Cragen handed Olivia a printed photo. She was looking at Nicole Darling.

"Sick son ova bitch" Olivia muttered.

Don nodded his head in agreement, "She stole Kathy's driving license, and credit card, after she stabbed her".

Olivia stood up, an impulse of anger washed over her whole body, flooding every vein of her body She couldn't work out who she was more angry at, Cragen for keeping this to himself, or Elliot for not telling her. She took the photo of Nicole and Kathy, she walked out of the office, she didn't pick up her jacket, the boiling blood that swept through her kept her heated.

"Liv!, Liv!" Fin shouted following her to the elevator. "This isn't a good idea Liv".

"This isn't a good idea!" she repeated loudly, anger held every word she spoke, "What am I supposed to do, a key factor to this investigation, and we don't get told about it! My Partner didn't even think to tell me he was okay!" A fearful vulnerability crossbred with rage could be seen in her eyes. She was fighting back tears of fury, she looked to Fin. "I'm going to Mercy, you're choice"

"I'll drive" Fin said as he got in the elevator with her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Olivia" A shocked Elliot said, he looked at her, clearly she wasn't happy. "What's happened?"

"Whats happened? What's happened Elliot is I'm working on a murder rape case, without my partner, and rather than my partner telling me something's happened, he keeps his mouth shut. That's what happened!" Olivia was shaking slightly, her breathing had become heavy.

"Liv, I"

"Don't Liv me! You could have told me Elliot!"

"I wanted to, Cragen said it would just complicate the case, if you were worried about me and Kathy".

Olivia took a deep breath, she exhaled loudly. "How's she doing?"

Elliot looked at his partner, a surge of guilt gripped at his throat, he stumbled for words slightly before answering, "She's stable, she told me who it was, I called Cragen as soon as I knew". Olivia nodded listening, Elliot continued. "As soon as Don heard the name, he knew who it was, he told me to keep it to myself until he figured it out back at the house".

"And you couldn't pick up the phone to let me know you were still alive. I take it someone's taking Kathy's statement?" Olivia questioned coldly.

"Munch took it as soon as she woke up".

Olivia nodded, she was still too angry to talk to him properly. As she walked out of Mercy General Fin looked at her, he began walking side by side as they approached the car he stopped her.

"Liv, who you angry with really?" Olivia looked at her replacement partner. "You angry with El for being at his wife's side? You heard what he said, Captain wanted it kept on the DL".

"He could have text me to let me know he was still alive" she replied cooling off slightly.

"Yeah, then you'd be thinking of a hundred other reasons why he wasn't in work. You sure you're not angry at yourself?" Fin got in the car and waited for Olivia to get in, she sat silently for most of the drive back to the precinct. She was thinking about what Fin had said, maybe she was more angry at herself, for caring so much about her partner that she let it eat away at her, or was she more annoyed because he was fine, but hadn't bothered to get in contact.

* * *

><p><p>

"She okay?" Don asked Fin on the detectives return.

"Yeah, she's fine". Fin replied.

"Okay, Munch has something for you both".

Fin nodded as he walked over to Olivia and Munch.

"Spencer Relentless has an apartment in the Bronx, black and whites are over there now, they're waiting for you. Got one guy being bought in" Munch said filling them in.

"Let's go then" Fin said standing up. Olivia followed, her mood had improved although she was still quieter than usual.

* * *

><p><p>

"You guys from SVU?" the uniformed officer asked as the two detectives arrived on scene. He waited for the detectives to answer before leading them to a secured black and white. "This is Paul Valentino".

Olivia looked at Fin, a small rush of adrenalin shot through Olivia's body, finally, they had someone who was connected to this case in their hands. The officer closed the door and lead Olivia and Fin into the small apartment.

"Thanks" Fin said, the officer walked back outside.

"She lived a nice life huh". Fin remarked as he walked through to the bedroom that was to the left of the living room. "Silk sheets" he shouted back.

Olivia didn't reply, she had set her eyes on a photo album that lay on the floor. There were photos of Nicole with an array of many men, and women, one being the original photo of Kathy and Nicole.

"Fin, come check this out" Olivia said holding the photo album.

"What's with all the numbers next to the photos?" Fin asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe it's the money she extorted from them".

"Maybe" Fin said, Olivia flicked through some of the photos, some of them had crosses through the faces of the people Nicole was with in the photos. "You don't think she's".

Olivia cut in "I hope not".

* * *

><p><p>

Back at the SVU precinct, Olivia was sat in the interrogation room with Paul Valentino.

"So, Paul, how do you know Nicole Darling?" Olivia asked sitting opposite him.

"Don't know 'er". He replied.

"So it's just coincidence Nicole named you as her rapist, along with James Redford".

"Yeah, like I said I don't know 'er".

Olivia pulled out a photo from the photo album that now sat in a clear evidence bag and pushed it across the table. "So this isn't you, Nicole and I'm guessing that's Mr Redford".

"Yeah, tha's me, I mus'a met 'er, don't mean I know 'er does it?"

"What were you doing in her apartment today?" Olivia asked, keeping calm she stared in to his cold eyes.

"I ain't sayin' nofink else, I wan a lawya". Paul looked at Olivia and smiled. "You ain't getin' nofink from me, Detective". Olivia stood up and walked towards the door. She stopped and turned to face the man who at this point thought he was the clever one.

"While you call your lawyer, I'm going to chase up the DNA results from the limo, if I find one scrap of evidence that places you in that limo, you're going away for the murder of Tom Harmony, the attempted murder of Nicole Darling and the rape of Nicole Darling". She half turned before turning back to him with a sly smile on her face. "They'll just eat you up inside!". Olivia left the room and got straight on the phone, whilst she was waiting, Fin came over to her.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" He smiled slightly before heading towards the double doors, "Hey Liv, you want anything?"

"The usual" she shouted, "Hey, it's Benson, have you got any results back yet?" she said as the ringing stopped, she spoke to the head CSU member who attended the crime scene. She spoke for about 10 minutes before hanging up the phone. She walked in to the interrogation room, "Paul, darling" She mocked "The only thing you need to talk to a lawyer about is a deal, we've got your ass".

* * *

><p><p>

The DA turned up, he was a new guy, he had a stern exterior, but his eyes held a thousand secrets.

"I'm looking for Olivia Benson" He said to one of the other detectives, Olivia overheard him and stood up.

"I'm Olivia" she flashed a small tired smile in his direction, "You must be the new DA".

"I'm am indeed, Gary Taylor. So, fill me in?"

Olivia walked over to the evidence board, it took about 15 minutes to fill him in completely, then they headed over to the interrogation room. Paul Valentino was sitting with his head in his hands, clearly his attorney had told him, there was no getting out of this.

Both Olivia and Gary entered the room. Gary sat down whilst Olivia stood against the wall near the door.

"I'm Gary Taylor" He introduced himself to Paul and Paul's attorney.

"Look, we're not here for small talk, Gary. What's the deal?"

Gary turned to face Olivia then back again. "Talkative bunch here in New York aren't you? There is no deal. Mr Valentino murdered a man in cold blood, attempted to murder Miss Darling and assisted in her rape".

"What if I give you James?" Paul asked, urgency gripped his tone, he knew he was serving life already, but he wasn't going down alone!

Olivia shared a glance with Gary. "We really don't need him, we've got you" Gary said, a smirk lay resting on his lips.

"I'll tell ya everyfink it was all James. It was his idea. I know where 'e is. I know where both of dem are at".


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia Benson and Fin Tutuola stood outside a rented apartment, guns drawn, they gave each other a nod before the wooden door was hit hard. It fell to the floor with a sudden, silence breaking crash. Both detectives moved around the apartment quickly, Olivia pushed the bedroom door open, before her eyes could register what she was seeing, her body was thrown backward with the sound of a gun shot.

Fin appeared around the doorway, he saw Liv laying on the floor bleeding, she was hit, a small trickle of blood painted her lips. Fin gripped his gun, pulled it up, he spotted a man, he was standing on the window ledge, he was climbing on the fire escape, Fin shot twice, one bullet to each calf. James Redford's gun dropped, just as quickly as his legs gave way.

"We need a bus to my location, officer down". Fin looked back to Olivia he took a tissue from his pocket and pressed down on her shoulder. Uniformed officers had pulled James Redford off the fire escape. "Liv, you're going to be okay".

Olivia tried to speak, but blood filled her mouth, she turned her head to the side, the blood slipped down the side of face, and trickled down her neck before puddling on the wooden floor. She lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><p>

"You got 'im right?" Paul Valentino said sitting in an orange jumpsuit. The visiting cell was dull, he was handcuffed at the feet and wrists.

"Yeah we him, right after he shot my partner in the shoulder". Fin said looking at him, "What's the deal with Redford?".

"His a business man"

"Go on" Fin said, his expression spoke a thousand words. 'No more games, no more ball shit. Just tell me what the hell I need to know'.

"He's the head of a massive corp init".

"Just get to the point, Paul".

"Okay okay. Basically, he 'as a side business, him and Nicole are partners. They rip off people for their money. They got a boat, summer houses all over de place".

Fin got up, he left, a revelation hit him, this was all a big set up, they want something bigger. Someone bigger.

* * *

><p><p>

"Liv, Liv are you okay?"

Olivia opened her eyes, a haze blocked her focus, she could make out a figure. A brunette woman stood over her, a smile was evident, it wasn't a nice to see you smile, a glad you're awake smile, it was wide, over enthusiastic, bright, unnecessary.

"Miss me Darling?" she jeered at Olivia. The brunette stroked her face, then touched Olivia's hair, she leant in and pressed her lips against Olivia's cheek. "I never meant to kill you. You know", she paused, a sense of self pride drowned her words". "I'm trained, single shot. Bang. I could have killed you Darling, but I didn't. You're too precious". The voice trailed off, Olivia could feel the woman breathing, she felt the warm air against her ear, the hand of the devil touched her face.

"Sorry Liv, Darling, I have to do this. I need you off my case for a while longer". As she spoke her lips pressed against Olivia's face, she taunted her. She finished talking, she moved Olivia's face to the side slightly, she touched her lips, she kissed her, pushing her tongue in Olivia's mouth, a pill slipped down Olivia's throat.

"If only you were my type". The woman said, she had a hand on Olivia's thigh. She looked at the hazey detective, stood up and left, still a dirty smirk stay present.

The room began to spin, the haze got deeper, the room felt smaller, the air was heavier.

'Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep.. Beep.. Beep. Beep. Beep...'

"We need a crash team in here" a doctor shouted as Olivia's heart monitor stopped.

* * *

><p><p>

Fin burst in to the Captain's office. He was on an emotional roller coaster, standing in the doorway he looked at his Captain, he was ready to explode.

"Fin, what is it?"

"I got it! Check this out" Munch entered the room mid sentence. "I was talking to Valentino, he told me Redford is some high flyer businessman". Now Fin was playing the games, he held Munch and the Captain in suspense for a little longer before finishing his sentence. "He's working with Nicole, this whole thing was a set up! Valentino, Redford and Darling are a threesome".

Elliot had been standing in the doorway long enough to hear what was going on with the set up.

"Sick son ova bitch, they're after Liv".

Cragen's phone rang, he piked up. His face drained of all colour, he looked down, he let out a deep sigh, "Thank you". He hung up.

"What is it?" Fin asked.

"It's Liv, her heart stopped. She's stable, but unconscious. They say we should go up there". Cragen replied.

"You mean they want us to say our goodbyes?" Fin looked at Cragen then Elliot. Cragen nodded, he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

* * *

><p><p>

At the hospital, Olivia lay in the hospital bed, she had IV lines in veins, an oxygen mask on her pale face. Her shoulder with the white bandage on it, strapped up to protect the gun shot wound lay on show. Elliot felt guilt ridden, a surge of blood rushed through his body. He felt responsible.

"Can she hear us?" Fin asked Laura Reading, Olivia's doctor. As soon as Olivia had been bought in, Doctor Reading had been called back to work.

"You can talk to her" she replied. "I'll leave you alone".

Fin, Elliot, Cragen and Munch stood at Olivia's bedside, a silence filled the room, each of them remembering the happiness and the triumphs they had shared with Olivia, Elliot however was thinking, if only he had been there, today, with Olivia. None of this would have happened.

* * *

>The detectives spent 15 minutes with Olivia, before they were asked to leave, Elliot stuck around for 5 minutes, after the others had left, he sat down on the chair at the bedside. A tear escaped his eye, he had held it in, but now he was alone, the tears began to fall freely, he gripped Olivia's hand, his cries got louder, as the pain struck his heart. He couldn't lose his partner.<p><p>

Fin and Elliot made their way to Redford's holding cell, he had been treated for his gun shot wounds. He sat with grey skin, his face seemed to sink slightly on sight of the detectives.

"I'd stand up to greet you, but I can't thanks to your handy work". He said to Fin. His voice stayed emotionless.

"If I had it my way you wouldn't be sitting either. Be thankful it was him that arrested you". Elliot said, the anger was coursing through his blood, the sight of this man, this rapist, the man that shot his partner.

"It's cool, you can walk around your cell in a few weeks". Fin smirked.

"Yeah" Redford said, he looked at the men standing before. "What do you really want?" His face turned smug, he still wore the grey skin, his eyes had a small sparkle, he was needed.

"You know why we're here. You shot Detective Olivia Benson, now, you're going down for shooting a cop. Thing is, we still want Nicole Darling, your choice. You going down alone, or taking her down with you". Fin looked at Redford, a small smile cracked alone the cement, the wrinkle lines filled with a small self satisfaction.

"Well Detectives, thing is. I don't know where she is", he paused. "What makes you so sure, it was me that shot that cop?" his smug smile grew, he was playing out his game in his head.

"Elliot, you think this chump has the brains to plan all this?" Fin asked sarcastically.

"No, this is a woman's work, it's too planned, too neat and tidy, loose ends tied. Ending with him". Both detectives smiled. "We're wasting our time, he's going to try and take the credit for this girl. No one with half a brain is going to believe this guy. What a joke". Elliot said, he adjusted his jacket, waved his hand and a guard headed to the door.

"Wait!" Redford said, the sparkle of game playing in his eye turned in to desperation. "You sayin' you're going to charge me with murder for this cop?"

Elliot walked over to the table, put his hands flat on it, and looked in to James' face. "No you jackass, you're going down for the murder of Tom Harmony, the rape and attempted murder of Nicole Darling, and at the moment, the attempted murder of Detective Olivia Benson". He moved in closer to James Redford's face, he spoke quietly, harshly, honestly. "If my partner dies, you'll wish you got the needle, you got that?" Elliot moved away from James' face, then back to Fin.

Fin looked at James, "We'll give you to the end of today to make your choice, you goin' it alone, or you willing to hand in Nicole for this. Big man". Fin laughed and slapped Elliot on the back, letting him know it was time to go.

* * *

><p><p>

"You think he'll give her up?" Fin asked Elliot back at the precinct.

"Maybe, depends if he really thinks about his fait. He can't walk now, I'd like to see him after he gets a taste of his own medicine".

"Hey, how did it go?" Cragen said from his office door.

"Not good. He's taking the wrap for Nicole, we left him thinking. He's got four hours till we go back and get his final decision. I don't think he's going down alone. He'll take her". Fin spoke, he looked over at Olivia's desk.

"Get back down there, as soon as his four hours are up, Liv is one of our own. I'm not letting this go". Cragen looked at Elliot, his anger might come in use.

Both detectives looked at each other, then headed to their desks. They had no reason to suspect Olivia's deterioration was anything other than the obvious. They had no idea she's had a mystery visitor.

"How's Liv?" Fin asked Cragen, he hated this punk for shooting her, but he couldn't help but think about what Redford had said, how could they be sure it wasn't Nicole that shot Olivia. Was she capable. What wasn't she capable of?


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot sat at Olivia's bedside, he'd spent the last hour with his wife, but he couldn't sit still, his focus was completely on his partner. He was replaying over and over in his head, 'If only I had been there, I'd have had her back, why didn't Fin stick with her?'. His rage began to melt as tears rose in his eyes, a lump sat in his throat. Olivia coughed slightly.

"Liv".

Olivia rolled her eyes attempting to look around, she opened her mouth, but her throat was too dry to talk.

"Hey it's okay, you want some water?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded her head, it was all she could manage at the moment, Elliot picked up a small cup, he held it to her lips, she took a small sip, followed by a deep intake of air.

"She came here" she managed through the desert that sat in her throat.

"Who? Who came here?" Urgency took hold of Elliot's words.

"Nicole, she came here, she, she kissed me. It was her". Olivia looked at Elliot, her eyes shallow, they were as exhausted as her body, she gave Elliot's hand a small squeeze, and managed a small, half hearted smile to comfort her partner. Elliot's rage boiled up again, his face turned sour. She was here.

* * *

><p><p>

At the precinct, Elliot stormed through the squad room and walked straight to Cragen's office. Munch and Fin were already in the office, they both turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"Someone's on a warpath". Munch said looking at Elliot, his attempt at defusing the situation didn't wash well with Elliot. Elliot gave him a small glare before turning to Cragen.

"That bitch paid a visit to Olivia, she kissed her, fed her a pill, I want someone there, with her. Now". Elliot demanded.

Cragen looked at Elliot, "How did she get in?"

"She flew in, jacked a ride from Aladdin. How the hell do I know, she almost killed Olivia, twice". The angry detective spoke with distain and sarcasm, he could hardly keep his respect in check.

"Okay, I'll get uniform down there now". Cragen looked at Elliot, "I think you should go and be with your wife, you're too close to this Elliot, I can't lose you too".

"I'm not going anywhere, she's my partner!"

"Hey El, look man, maybe" before Fin could finish his sentence Elliot cut in.

"Well maybe if you'd done your job properly she wouldn't be in this situation in the first place".

"Elliot, go home. That's an order". Cragen stood up, he looked in to Elliot's eyes, he could see the anger, the heartbreak. "Fin, I want you to check on Mr Redford, let's see what his decision is".

* * *

><p><p>

Fin and Munch entered Rikers, they were lead to the visiting room, James Redford was already sat in the small grey room, he was cuffed.

"Hey, there's something different about you, you get a hair cut?" Fin chuckled at his own joke, James Redford had a black eye and split lip.

"So, Mr Redford, have you made your decision?" Munch asked as he sat at the small wooden chair opposite the prisoner.

James stroked his chin, his stubble scratched along his fingers. "Yeah, I made it, I'll give you Nicole on a serving platter, if you can find her". He smiled a smug, dirty smile.

Fin looked at Munch, "No James, can I call you James? Well James, you clearly think you know the system, you don't. Let me make this crystal clear for you, you give us Miss Darling, and then we take in to consideration how much you've helped". Munch said, he had adjusted himself on the wooden chair and made himself look reasonably comfortable.

"That's how it works". Finn added, he couldn't help but smile at Munch.

James Redford thought for a minute, he looked at the detectives. "I prefer the female cop to look at y'know". He smiled again, "Pretty sure, I'll be seeing her a lot soon, I got a picture for you gentlemen". James pushed a photo of Olivia across the table, she was in her hospital bed, it was a polaroid.

"Where did you get this?" Fin asked snatching the photo off the table.

"Where do you think. Badman?" James laughed, remembering what Fin had said to him a matter of hours ago.

* * *

><p><p>

Fin and Munch walked in to the squad room, they headed straight to the evidence board, Cragen saw them, and came out of his office. Munch pinned the photo to the board and looked at his Captain who now carried a concerned, confused expression.

"Why've you got that?" He asked.

"Redford gave it to us, Liv had a visitor, they kindly sent the photo to Redford for him to admire" Fin said with sarcasm.

"You think it was Nicole?"

Munch replied to the Captain's question, "It had to be her, Olivia said Nicole had paid her a little visit, she must have taken her photo when she was passed out. Sealed it with a kiss".

"We need to get this woman, her obsession with Olivia is getting ridiculous".

"Getting!" Fin echoed, "Nah this bitch is in stalker mode now!".

Cragen's phone rang, he practically ran to his office incase it was news on Olivia's condition. Picking up the receiver, he answered, "Cragen", he nodded a couple times, he understood what was going on, he didn't like it, but he understood.

"What is it?" Fin asked as Cragen returned to the evidence board, "Is it Liv?"

"No, it's Nicole. She used Olivia's badge and details. She's just seen Paul Valentino. He's dead".

"How the hell did that happen?" Munch said in a slightly shocked tone of voice.

"She badged her way in to the secure room, told a rookie she was investigating the case". Cragen began.

"And he didn't think to check her creds, she's held up in a hospital, Liv's name is on high alert. Jackass" Fin said, the cool he'd managed to keep to this point now cracking.

Cragen began speaking again, "She pulled a big stunt this time, what ever she gave Olivia, Valentino got the same, twice over. He had a heart attack, died 15 minutes ago".

Fin and Munch looked at each other, they both wanted Elliot back working this case, his anger got results. With this new development and Elliot's aggressive approach, this case would have been old news by now.

* * *

><p><p>

Elliot found himself at Olivia's bedside, his eyes were sore and red, he'd been crying for quite sometime. He held Olivia's hand, praying silently, looking at his unconscious partner. He touched her face gently, she didn't move, not even a flinch. His phone rang, 'Kathy' his called ID read. "Is everything okay honey?" he asked. "Okay, I'm coming now, I'll see you soon, I love you too". He hung up. "I'm sorry Liv, I have to go, I'll come back later" he spoke softly, "I promise". He was emotionally drained. Elliot leant in and kissed Olivia's forehead, he walked to the door, turned and gave one more sympathetic look to his partner, then left.

* * *

><p><p>

At the 1 – 6, Fin and Munch sat in a small offside room, they were going through the hospital security footage.

"This is ridiculous, we're sitting here, starving I may add, to help find a killer's, killer". Munch said.

"I know, but we find this killer's killer, and we're done". Fin said matter of factly.

"I'm going to get a take out, you want anything?" Munch asked his partner.

"If you're getting Chinese, I'm in".

Munch got up and headed out the door, whilst Fin continued to watch the security footage. He stared at the screen, nothing was happening, then, all of a sudden a brunette woman showed up on the screen. "She's dyed her hair", Fin whispered to himself, he sat watching her every move intently. He saw Nicole Darling enter the room in which Paul Valentino was occupying. It took ten minutes for Nicole to re-emerge. Fin took out his phone and called Munch, then went straight in to Cragen. "I found her, she's dyed her hair, but it's definitely Nicole". He saw the look in his Captain's eyes, it wasn't one he was used to seeing. "Where do we go from here?" Fin paused for a minute, "Captain?".

Cragen looked at him, "Go and talk to the rookie, get Munch. I want to know his side of the story".

* * *

><p><p>

Cragen returned to his office, he sat down, it was evident he was tired. The bags under his eyes had grown hourly, his patients was wearing thin, he too was considering calling Elliot back. He sat for an hour before he heard knocking on his door.

"Captain?" It was Fin.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off, come in". He replied sitting up.

"The rookie was useless, couldn't give us anything but a vague description".

Cragen's office phone rang, Munch had joined Fin and the Captain in the office. Both detectives had sat down waiting for the Captain to finish on the phone.

"Okay. Thanks". Was all the Captain had said before the colour drained from his face, his eyes dulled slightly and a helplessness fell across his face. Cragen shakily put down the phone.

"What is it?" Munch asked, both men exchanged a looked.

"It's Olivia. She's been abducted from the hospital, by a woman matching Nicole's description. A note was left".

"What does she want? Money?"

"No, she wants Olivia".


	7. Chapter 7

After a rough nights sleep in the crib, Munch and Fin had emerged, their eyes were heavy. Making their way to their desks, the pair were surprised to see Elliot standing at the evidence board that was now over flowing with information and photos.

"El". Fin said looking at him, "Thought you were on leave".

"Captain called me in first thing, he told me what's happened to Olivia, I'm here to help". He replied matter of factly.

Fin nodded, "Well it's good to have you back".

Cragen walked in to the squad room, his bags had ceased under his eyes, "My office, all of you. Now". He said in the same monotone he had adopted the night before. He'd come in a couple hours earlier, he'd briefed Elliot, then headed back out. As all the detectives entered the office, he sat down. "Look at this". Cragen turned his computer screen around, the image on the screen was grainy, but they could see who it was. It was Olivia.

"What the hell is that?" Fin asked leaning in slightly.

"That," Huang answered "is a web cam. It's a live feed".

"So that's Olivia, right now?" Fin questioned, although there was no need for anyone to answer it.

"So we need to get on the phone and get it traced". Elliot said, keeping his professional head in check.

"I've gone through all the channels, the signal is being routed through 17 different servers, most of them are out the state. The domain was paid for in cash, in the Cayman Islands".

"She's had this planned, the rape, the execution, everything. It's all planned, to get Olivia. What the _hell_ does she want with Olivia?" Elliot said piecing together in his head.

* * *

><p><p>

Three hours had passed, there was nothing on the screen, Elliot stared at it, Olivia didn't move. Nicole had appeared twice, giving Olivia a drink of water, Olivia didn't refuse. Giving the camera a dirty smile, Nicole left again. Returning only a matter of minutes later, she fed Olivia, then gave her a bottle of water to drink from. Slowly she undressed Olivia, pulling off the hospital night gown, she bathed her. Sitting still Olivia enjoyed the feeling of being washed, she'd been stuck in the same clothes for 19 hours in this dank, dark basement. The last wash she'd had was at the hospital, she tilted her head back and let Nicole wash her.

"Captain" Elliot shouted, "Fin! Munch!" All three men arrived at Elliot's side within seconds. "She's here, Nicole".

"What's she doing?" Munch asked, he could now only see Nicole's back, as she washed Olivia's legs. Nicole now with ginger hair, turned to face the camera.

"Olivia, look. Sweetheart, you're a popular girl. It's a shame they're all perverts". Nicole looked in to the camera. "Have some respect, Stabler! You too, Tutuola, Munch and most of all, you Captain Cragen". The camera went blank.

* * *

><p><p>

Olivia sat on a couch, clean clothes, they fitted her perfectly. Her make up was simple, but she looked fantastic.

"Olivia?" Nicole called out.

Olivia turned around, she stood up and made her way over to Nicole.

"Sorry, I have to. You know that". Nicole took Olivia's hands behind her back and handcuffed her again. The chain of the cuffs was fed through the back of the chair, Olivia couldn't move. Her feet were restrained too. "Remember, the sooner this is done, the sooner you can get the fuck out those things". Nicole smiled, a sickly sweet smile.

Olivia knew what she had to do. She sat down, and made herself as comfortable as she could on the wooden chair that sat concreted to the floor.

"My name's Olivia Benson, I'm a detective for New York's Special Victim's Unit. If you want to see me alive again, send" Olivia paused and took in a deep breath, " Elliot Stabler, to Rikers where he will get instructions on where to pick me up. He must go alone, we have eyes everywhere, he will be watched. Elliot must be at Rikers, at 4pm. Today". Olivia looked directly in to the camera, she spoke with slight emotion, she was annoyed her team had yet to find her.

"I have people everywhere Captain. If you think Elliot's safe with a wire, a cell phone, a gun. He will die. So will Olivia. No Funny business".

Nicole cut the camera off, she smiled at Olivia, "That was perfect babe". She removed Olivia's restraints, Olivia stood up meeting Nicole's gaze with her own. Nicole stroked Olivia's soft face, she looked into her eyes, then down at her lips. She kissed Olivia, and to Nicole's surprise. Olivia kissed her back.

* * *

><p><p>

Elliot was watching the black box on the screen that once held Olivia's image. He had another officer sit there and watch the screen whilst he went to his desk, he was going though everything he knew about Nicole Darling, the set up, every thought was being distorted by Olivia's kidnapping. How. Why. Where is she? What does she need Olivia for?

"Stabler!"

Elliot heard his name, the officer at the computer screen was calling him, "Olivia" he whispered.

Elliot ran to Cragen's office, Cragen had gone out, he was meeting with New York's top brass from all over the state in order to fill them in. "What is it? What's happened?"

The officer looked at Elliot, "It's a new feed, I've patched through to Captain Cragen".

"Captain?" Elliot asked. "I'm here, play it Elliot". Elliot pressed play on the new live feed that had been sent to them, it was Olivia. Fin and Munch sat with Elliot and Huang listening to the feed. Their eyes cast on Olivia, then Nicole, the ginger blur of filth appeared.

"The good thing is, Olivia is well dressed, clearly being fed and given water". Huang said as they finished watching the feed. The screen had gone blank again.

"'Spose the sick son ova bitch could be starving her". Fin said distastefully. "I still think she's a twisted sicko".

"She clearly has an attachment to Olivia, if we can work it out, then we can find her".

"So what do you suggest Doc?" Munch asked.

"We need to look at Nicole, everything from her birth parents, her childhood, to her life now. Something is pointing to Olivia, we need to find out what is it".

"Before she kills Liv". Fin added.

Huang listened, but didn't agree. "I don't think she's going to hurt Olivia, she is infatuated by her. She's taken the time to bath her, and shop for her. If Nicole was going to kill Olivia, she wouldn't go to this effort".

* * *

><p><p>

Olivia sat with Nicole, they were drinking champaign in a large hotel room, Nicole wore a short black dress, her hair had been coloured again, this time a redheaded Nicole sat staring at a beautifully dressed Olivia Benson.

"To you darling" Olivia smiled. Both Nicole and Olivia clinked their glasses together and took a sip of the $500.00 champaign. Sitting back, Olivia smiled, Nicole returned the smile graciously.

"Just one more thing to do baby, then we're out of here". The redhead hooked up a laptop, and sent a prerecorded feed, passing it off as a live feed.

* * *

><p><p>

At the precinct, Elliot was getting ready to leave for Rikers, he had no wire, no cell phone, but he'd kept his gun. He walked out the doors, a car was waiting for him, it didn't belong to NYPD.

"Elliot Stabler" The man in a black tux said. "Get in".

Elliot did as he was told. He sat in the back of the car, he was joined only by the driver. The driver known only as Loco, turned to face Elliot.

"If anyone tails this car, you will die, and if you get me first, Olivia dies". The driver turned back around and drove on. Waiting for them at the gates of Rikers, was a prison guard, they drove straight in. Like usual, both visitors were searched before entering. Elliot's gun was removed from him, he looked at Loco who gave a mere smile.

"That all?" Loco asked the guard. He nodded in compliance. Loco looked at Elliot, he was slightly impressed that he'd still risk everything for a gun. "Everywhere". He reminded Elliot.

As Elliot and Loco made their way to the visitors cell, Loco smiled and became chummy with Elliot. "Don't worry, this will all work out, you'll get your bitch back". Elliot found it hard to keep his mouth shut, he nodded. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind".

The door slid open, grinding on un-oiled hinges, there sitting smugly was Redford.

"Detective Stabler, how nice of you to visit. I heard you were given private leave".

* * *

>Elliot suddenly felt his knees give way, Loco had pushed on his shoulders, he was sitting opposite a man he hated. A man who knew Elliot needed his help. A man who was going to enjoy this.<p><p>

"Help! There's something here, right here. Come quickly". The same officer was standing desperate for Cragen, Munch and Tutuola to come in to the office.

"What?" Fin asked running in to the office.

"There's a new link, she's sent another one". The panicked officer said.

"Move" Munch said as he got in front of the screen, he clicked it, it was an email.

'Elliot Stabler had a gun. I said_**No**_ guns Captain. I told you. **Everywhere**.'

"You think she has someone in Rikers?" Asked Fin.

Munch looked at the Captain, "She must have, how else would she have known?".

Just as Munch spun around on the chair to get up, another alert hit the screen. Munch turned around again, he looked at it. "It's new, and live". He clicked the link, the camera was no longer grainy, it was clear, Nicole was sitting in Olivia's basement seat, her smile sickening. She began to speak.

'Hello detectives, I told you I had people everywhere, you thought you could catch me out huh? Nice try. See, _you_ have to play my game this time, _my _rules.

Now, I have a beautiful woman with me, you might know her, brunette, buxom, seducing eyes. Great ass.

I must admit she's a real asset to the team, I'm surprised you're not trying harder to get her back. I should thank you for seeking her out for me. Originally, I _wanted_ Stabler, but had to settle for Olivia. The best and _only_ mistake I've made seems to be working in my favour.'

Nicole flipped her hair, she was still smiling, she checked out her nails then moved closer to the screen. Her smile thickened, her eyes became relentless.

'I think I'll keep her'.

The camera cut off. The screen went blank.


	8. Chapter 8

"What was that?" Olivia asked Nicole as she stepped away from the laptop.

"Your friends think they're watching us on a live webcam, I just passed on a message, that you were alive, and well". She smiled. "Drink up, we have to be somewhere".

Olivia finished her drink and placed the champaign glass on the table, as did Nicole. The redhead looked at Olivia, they were of the same height, she smiled, she couldn't help but need those lips. She leant in and bit Olivia's bottom lip gently, she slipped her hand around the back of Olivia's neck "Never leave me". She whispered. Both, Olivia and Nicole walked hand in hand down to the car that awaited them. Olivia got in and sat quietly, she was thinking.

'No one has ever wanted or needed me as much as Nicole does right now. What are you thinking Olivia, you can't give in to her. Does she even want you like she says, is it love or a need? Who the hell am I kidding I'm a detective! I can't even think about this right now'. Olivia's thoughts were broken when she felt a soft hand on her bare thigh, looking down she saw Nicole's hand. Strangely, Olivia _liked _the feeling of being touched, kissing someone, and the thought of someone needing her. _Wanting_ her.

"We're going to meet your partner Olivia".

"Why?" Olivia's heart began to race, reality crashed down on her, 'oh no, what was this bitch about to do to Elliot?'

"I wanted him. But I have you now. I need him off my case. Off our case". Nicole explained.

* * *

><p><p>

Elliot looked out the darkened window, he had no idea where he was going. Loco had pushed him back in the car after seeing James Redford. Elliot looked down, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Olivia in the arms of a loving Nicole, on the back was a location, although he'd never heard of it. The driver seemed to know exactly where he was going.

* * *

><p><p>

One hour later, Olivia and Nicole pulled up to an old warehouse, they sat in the black SUV, the windows were blacked out, Olivia had snuggled in to Nicole's arms throughout the journey, she was unsure if she'd been drugged, but she couldn't keep her eyes open.

She felt Nicole's hands running up and down her back, it sent a tingle up her spine, Olivia let a small smile approach her lips.

"Not long now, I promise".

* * *

><p><p>

An hour and forty five minutes later, another black car pulled up in to the warehouse. It parked up opposite the SUV. Both cars flashed their lights in conjunction with each other.

"Liv, c'mon baby, time to wake up" Nicole looked at Olivia, a genuine smile flashed in Olivia's direction. Olivia sat up, Nicole looked at her and touched her face gently. "This is it".

Elliot and Loco had got out the car, the detective had been restrained at the hands. He stood still, a gun pointed at his head. "Where is she?" Elliot asked.

"Patients bud" Loco replied.

Nicole got out the car first, she flashed her teeth at Elliot. He couldn't believe Kathy had been friends with this woman. She'd eaten at their table.

Olivia got out the car, she walked over to Nicole who stood in front of the SUV, Olivia linked fingers with Nicole, Elliot saw and couldn't believe it.

Nicole put her hand around the back of Olivia's neck and kissed her passionately, Elliot's expression changed further. Olivia was kissing Nicole back, he watched as his partner lowered her hand on to Nicole's ass. Nicole broke off the kiss, stroking Olivia's face. He was disgusted, but remained still, Nicole had begun walking towards him. As she reached him, he shouted to Olivia "Run Liv! Go now!" but she didn't. She didn't flinch.

Olivia stood still, she yearned to be loved, touched, embraced, and never once thought it would be a woman who could make her feel like this, but it had been years since she was loved. Every detective instinct in her body told her to run. Her heart told her to stay.

"Elliot Stabler" Nicole said as she inspected the detective. "It's been what, four years? How're the kids?" Not once did she mention Kathy. The redhead smiled as she lift the back of Elliot's jacket up, she looked at his ass admiring it. She moved herself to the front of him and rubbed her body against him, her lips rubbed up his collar on to his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, she made a fist, full of his hair and pulled his head back. "Shamefully, I still want your partner more than you". She smiled before licking his cheek. Red lipstick left her mark. Nicole walked over to Olivia, took her and walked her over to Elliot.

"Liv, what the hell are you doing?" He asked, Nicole ran her index finger down Elliot's jaw.

"Check him Liv". He hated that Nicole called Liv, Liv. 'She had no right, what the hell gave her the' his thought process was shattered when he felt hands on his ankle. They moved up his leg in to his crotch, then back down the other leg. It was Olivia. Taking orders. "Liv get up! Get off" He hissed at her. She stood up and inspected his jacket, when she stepped back, Nicole put her arms around Olivia's waist.

"Elliot, this is real, and nothing will change what we have now. Not even you. Funny thing is, this was meant to be us. I came back for you".

"You tried to kill my wife" he hammered at her. "How could I _ever _love a murdering bitch like you?"

"Such harsh words, we both know I could have killed her if I _really _wanted to Elliot. Stop fussing". She replied resting her hands on Olivia's hips.

"Olivia, please, whatever she's done to you, just snap the hell out of it". Elliot pleaded with his partner. He was so confused by her behaviour.

Olivia shook her head, "Not this time".

* * *

><p><p>

"He's stopped". Huang said looking at a digital screen. "He's in Queens".

"Then lets get down there" Cragen said, he picked up his phone and spoke, "The eagle has landed".

Cragen, Munch and Tutuola left the 1 – 6 and headed out to the cars, they sped to Queens, Cragen was still on the phone to Huang. "Any movement, I want to know. We're on our way".

Huang nodded, although there was no one with him, he understood. "I will call if there is any movement".

* * *

><p><p>

"Come on Nicole, let's go". Olivia said, although she was talking to Nicole, she couldn't take her eyes off Elliot. She was torn.

"No Olivia, I told you. This is it".

"What?"

"Your friends are coming to get you Olivia, Elliot here is carrying, they'll be here in about 7 minutes".

"What? How do you?"

"His shoes".

Elliot's face turned white, he'd been caught. The tracker in his shoe was shining red, the heel of his shoe had started to peel at the sides. Olivia flung herself at Elliot, slapping him.

"Why would you do this to me Elliot?" she screamed, she heard the sirens and turned around. The lights on the black and whites were flashing in the distance, the sirens rang louder the closer they got.

"Loco, you should go. You have more work to do". Nicole said with a small smile.

Loco did as he was told, lowering his gun, he pushed Elliot to the floor, his body hit the ground hard. Loco got in his car and drove off, he headed into the distance and didn't once look back.

Nicole walked back to the SUV and took out a gun, placing it in her suspender. Olivia joined her, following her to the car. She stood looking at Nicole, who was applying make up. She knew this was the end.

"Why aren't you running?" Olivia asked as she touched Nicole's arm, turning around with a small smile.

"Olivia, this had to come to the end, it was a matter of when, not if. Look, having you with me has been amazing, and at first kissing you was a wind up. I knew your little friends were watching. Then, it started to feel right. I'm not the top of this chain Liv, there are many more people above me. I'd rather die at the hands of your guys, than mine". She paused looking at the detective. Straightening her dress she cupped Olivia's face. "I have everything they need to move this forward, if I die, it dies with me".

A large van skidded on to the gravel outside the warehouse, Olivia looked instantly at Elliot, then to Nicole. Her heart began to race, this was it. All this drama, this tension, hatred, emotions, it all came to this. Nicole walked over to the electric, corrugated doors, she pressed the 'Open' button. The huge door began to open like a giant garage door.

The doors had opened, the crouched officers could see Nicole's feet, and Olivia's. Elliot had managed to get up, making a run for the open space, he slid underneath it.

"Don't shoot!" Elliot shouted. "Don't shoot".

"What's going on?" Cragen asked.

"It's Olivia, she's in there". He replied.

"We know El, we'll get her out safe, don't worry". Fin said holding his gun out in front of him, waiting for a target to focus on.

"No you don't understand, STAND DOWN" he shouted. "Olivia is with her, she's in there with her" Elliot couldn't make himself understood, he didn't want to tell everyone she'd been kissing the perp, nor did he want to say what he was scared of. He didn't want to admit that Olivia appeared to be involved. "She kissed her". Elliot said in a fit of rage.

Fin almost dropped his gun, Munch seemed slightly impressed and raised his eyebrow.

"Liv kissed Nicole?" Munch said, he couldn't help but imagine the two kissing, it was evident in his tone that his mind was else where.

The door had now risen, everyone was able to see Olivia hand in hand with Nicole.

"Nicole Darling, put your hands above your head and get on the ground" an armed officer shouted.

"Wait" Cragen shouted, now well aware of what Elliot was trying to say. The SVU detectives stood, barely able to comprehend what they were seeing.

Olivia looked at Nicole, "Please just do what they say" she was pleading with the redhead, but she wasn't heard. Nicole's expression had changed, the fear that had engulfed her body now changed to adrenaline. Nicole pulled Olivia close to her, a uniformed officer shouted out, "She's taking her hostage". Nicole smirked slightly at the comment. She looked deep in to Olivia's eyes.

"I wish I could love you the way you deserved to be loved. I can't give you what you deserve". She pushed herself against Olivia, embracing her in the most passionate kiss they had had yet. Olivia kissed her back, her feelings overwhelmed her. Nicole pulled out of the kiss and smiled genuinely at Olivia.

"In another life and time, I'll be yours". Nicole pushed Olivia towards the door, Olivia walked, her legs carried her away. She couldn't look back, she saw the officers draw their guns, Nicole pulled up her dress. The glock sat neatly in it, she smirked, her body tingled as she pulled the gun out. Before she could take a shot, four bullets penetrated her slender body. Olivia ducked, covering her ears.

It was over.

* * *

><p><p>

Three days later, Olivia Benson sat in Captain Cragen's office, he sat opposite her. It was the first time she'd been back to work since Nicole was shot dead.

"Olivia, I need to know one thing, why did you kiss Nicole?"

Olivia looked at him, she kept her emotions in check and sat up straight. "I knew Nicole was fond of me, I knew that if I wanted to stay alive long enough to get out and see the free world again, I'd have to play her games. So I did".

Cragen looked at his detective. "You did this to stay alive? And that's the only reason".

"Yes" She replied.

"Okay, thanks Olivia. You can take the rest of the day, get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow". Cragen said with a small smile. Olivia got up and left the precinct. It was 9pm.

By the time Olivia made it home, it was 9:30pm, she took a hot shower and got in to her PJ's. Sitting in bed, she sipped a beer, she sunk into her bed. Alone.

She finished her beer and put the empty glass on the bedside table, she picked up a photo, a tear escaped her right eye. Olivia didn't fight her tears.

She fell asleep holding a photograph of herself and Nicole.


End file.
